Moroi
Origins The Moroi is one of a race of creatures with origins in the mythology, legend and folklore of Eastern Europe. In particular, accounts of its existence first arose in Romania, alongside with those of its cousins the true Vampire and theStrigoi. In fact, the Moroi is only recently gaining mythological, folkloric and fictional acknowledgement outside of its native Romania. The speculated reason for this is the great resemblance of Moroi attributes to those of other races, leading to them being mistaken for ghosts, witches and werewolves. If this is true, then it is possible Moroi have been living out in society, under everyone's noses, for just as long as true vampires. In addition, most Moroi need blood to survive like true vampires do; for those who do, prolonged time without blood may cause the Moroi to lose their abilities, become weak, fall ill, go into a coma-like trance state, or die. It is even possible that more one of than the previous effects (even all of them) may befall the Moroi when it goes without blood. Likewise, sensitivity of the Moroi to holy symbols, sacred verse and holy traditions (like needing permission to enter a home, and inability to enter a church or a graveyard) varies, like a true vampire. However, after these attributes, great differences begin to manifest. For example, Moroi can originate from numerous processes, some in common with, and some very different from those of a true vampire. Many are born Moroi, like any other race, from two parents of the same species (or from a Nosferatu vampire and a mortal woman); and, naturally, like many other vampiric humanoids, one can also be turned from a Moroi's bite. However, most commonly, Moroi are living mortal witches, wizards and warlocks, who seek power while still alive, in the form of making dark pacts with malevolent forces to gain the abilities of a vampire. This lends to the Moroi's being also referred to as 'living vampires'. And until their first death, they remain mortal, and thus can be killed by nearly any means that can kill an ordinary human. Appearance The appearance of Moroi vary about as much as a true vampire or a Strigoi. They can be chiropteran (bat-like), demonic, ghoulish or simply more beautiful than normal humans. Their ears may or may not be pointed. Their eyes can be nearly any color. They can have nearly any color, length or texture of hair. A Moroi will often also have a disturbing presence, and smell, at least faintly, of death (or, more properly, undeath). And they will often have fangs. Moroi can also have physical traits that distinguish them from their vampiric cousins. In particular, they are most easily identified at birth, by a hairy appearance, the presence of a tail, an extra nipple and/or a caul. Though, the caul is temporary, and often so are the hairiness, tail and/or extra nipple. In adult Moroi who show any signs at all, traits are even more difficult to spot; these include a sort of natural blush, making the cheeks always appear ruddy (which, when it occurs, happens mostly in females), or being completely bald (naturally, a trait of particular note when it happens in females, or at a particularly early age for males). Behavior Moroi behavior depends mostly on the way in which they came to be what they are. Some Moroi become what they are simply due to the darkness of their hearts, which taints the soul and open the body up to being taken over by malevolent forces. And others become what they are through consorting with dark spirits, which again leaves the body open to unnatural malevolent influence after death. These sort, and those born from vampiric parents (Moroi or Nosferatu) are often given to insidious tendencies, particularly predatory toward non-Moroi family members and other loved ones. They may also perhaps be cunning, charming, charismatic, proud, vain and/or manipulative. On the other hand, some die due to neglect or violence, and are otherwise relatively innocent; they may have had a life full of regrets, or been killed on a Sunday, or been killed in general without having been baptized. These might go either way morally. In a best-case scenario, the unbaptized or otherwise-wronged Moroi will arise from the grave to feed, but only out of necessity, with no malicious intent. These will attempt to sustain themselves on those who travel alone, or are otherwise separated from others. In a worst-case scenario, the unbaptized or wronged Moroi will display a particularly vindictive and vengeful nature. When they rise from the grave, they first target any family members and loved ones they can find, attempting to lure their relatives to their grave to be bitten and turned into Moroi; those who they can't convince (or don't want to convince) will have their blood drained, and their hearts eaten. And from then on, the Moroi will show especial hostility to any and all who resemble, or remind them of, their family members. Abilities The abilities of a Moroi, like true Vampires and Strigoi, are highly varied, ranging in both the physical and the mental. Naturally, their most common feature is the presence of fangs and jaws modified to tear skin and draw blood. This bite may also release a pheromone to make the bite painless (even pleasurable). Either way, one bitten by a Moroi, turns into a Moroi, as well.in addition, most Moroi possess, or gain, superhuman strength, speed, durability (endurance), stamina, senses, reflexes, agility, accuracy, dexterity and/or awareness (perceptiveness), as well as perhaps a superhuman regenerative healing ability (or, at least, a healing factor aided by drinking blood). They may also have some means of controlling others, such as hypnotic charm, a hypnotic voice, a hypnotic gaze, verbal compulsion, or the like; even perhaps telepathic mind control. Also, of course, there is the chance of a Moroi manifesting numerous other specific abilities. Among them, Shapeshifting (common forms include a dog, cat, horse, black hen, sheep or even another humanoid shape), an incorporeal form similar to a ghost (which may or may not be permanent), a presence that induce nightmares, or the like. And those turned into Moroi by dark magic will often retain their magical capabilities (as well as commonly passing their magical abilities down to their offspring; even sometimes to those they turn). These abilities make it quite difficult to kill a Moroi even in mortal form. Though, killing them becomes even more difficult when they've been killed as mortals, and rise from the dead as true vampires, and are only vulnerable to typical ''vampire ''weaknesses. Category:Species Category:Moroi